


The Other Side   (A Dream x George Fanfic )

by Troublesin



Category: DreamxGeorge - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom, gream
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 12,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troublesin/pseuds/Troublesin
Summary: Dream has been assigned  to Kidnap a servent From the light without blowing his cover.Will feelings interfere with the King of Dark's plan?
Relationships: Clay/Dream/Georgenotfound
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

In the world of Pinechion, there are two sides, The Light, and The Dark, They dont get along very well, yet they are so alike. 

Dream POV

"Dream, as the noble Knight of the Dark. I will send you to the Light side to Kidnap one of King Light's servents and bring them here. But,The servant must not know that you are from the dark side, Now, Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes King Dark"

"You are dismissed"

3rd person POV

As the in famous Dream was walking back to his room in this excuse of a castle, he thought to himself, "Why does All Mighty even need a servent anyway, and why do I have to be undercover?" But, Dream would never disobey or even think twice about following the Kings orders because, well, The last one who did, was sentenced to Death.

Once Dream got back to his room he started to make his plan to acquire the servent with them having any suspicions of him being a Dark Knight.

George pov

DING DING  
"Ugh, I'm up"

As George was getting ready for his shift at the castle, he heard his father downstairs,  
"GET UP AND GO, NOW! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING CHILD!"  
George sighed. When he was down getting into his uniform he slowly went downstairs, dragging his feet out of fear. When he got down there he was surprised to see that his father had already left for 'work'. "Oh" said George. With a small smile on his face he walked to castle to start his day as a servent. Everyday was always the same for him, clean, cook, ect, for the Kind of Light. But little did George know that, that was all about to change.

I hope you enjoyed!

:DD


	2. 2

Dream POV

"Ok, so first I'll find one of the servents, gain their trust then BAM, kidnap them, perfect. Ok, now I need to go get all my stuff ready."

After Dream got all his stuff packed, he went to his Good friend, Sapnap's house, so he could help him look like an actual person from the light side.

At Sapnap's house 

Hey, can you, uhm, help me disguise as a light side member so I can make a servent trust me so I can Kidnap them...?

Sure thing

Are you sure? I mean it's a mask for crying out loud. Said Dream

Sapnap: coarse it will work, just dont take it off. Now, bye good luck on your mission..? I guess.

Dream: ok bye.

No ones POV

On the car ride to the light side Dream fiddled with the smiley face mask, thinking if he could pull it off. He just sighed and decided it was his only choice and continued to look at the new terrain outside of the car window. "Wow" dream thought.   
His king, King Dark had given him 5 months to complete the task, which to Dream, he thought it was MORE than enough time, but alas. But, strangely enough the Kind never did tell Dream why he needed the servent, but Dream had a few pretty good ideas. Like, for black magic, or making the light servent a Dark servent, and so on. Dream slowly drifted off to sleep thinking about what he would when he got the castle.

1 hour later

Dream jolted awake, then checked the time almost immediately. "3:35. Few, I'm not late. Thank God." He swung his bag over his shoulder and got out of the car to be greeted by a huge glistening white castle. As he was walking up to it he stopped and realized. "THE MASK" he screeched. Dream quickly fumbled through his bag and grabbed the mask and quickly put it on.  
Now. All he had to do was wait for one of the servents to come out, so he could start small talk. Meanwhile, Dream set a few rules for himself while he was going to do this Mission 

RULE#1- NO FEELINGS

I hope you enjoyed so far :)


	3. 3

Dreams POV

"I was laying in the front of the castles tall bushes waiting for one of the servents to come out, I was slowly drifting off to sleep when I heard yelling and doors slamming from inside." What the...?, Dream thought

No ones POV 

Dream was now fully awake and alert, he was listening closely to door, when the door opened, a smaller Male was physically thrown out onto the cold ground, it was a servent. The guard, Dream presumed was yelling at the smaller crying male. Dream was listening closely to what they were saying.About 2 minutes later the Gaurd left the Weak male and went back inside the castle, Dream smirked. "Nows my chance."

George POV

It was just another day at the castle, clean cook, whatever. Put when I was walking the the castle, I... just couldn't help but feel a growing pit in my stomach like something bad was gonna happen.  
When I got there, one of the other servents,   
Kate, was there almost waiting for me. She was just smirking at me, I shrugged it off. 

Later, I was in the kitchen preparing the Kings food, as I did every day. While I was doing that I thought how blind everyone one in light kingdom, what I mean is that everyone thinks that King Light is the best King ever, but in reality, hes not.I am the Kings personal servent, so I see him daily, and from what I've seen, he only acts nice to the citizens, but to a servent like me, especially me, King Light is cruel man. Heck, I could consider him the king of dark for all I care. 

I was still preparing the Kings dish when Kate came into the room. I frowned.

Kate: Hey George ~

George: What do you want Kate?

Kate: Actually, I messed up something for tonight's galla in the ballroom, can you please fix it?

George: * sigh* Fine

George went to the ballroom and everything was fine after he checked everything, "danm kate", On his way back to the kitchen the pit in his stomach was growing. When he got back the kitchen he finished up the soup and was bringing it to the king. "Here you go sir" as he was leaving, A group of guards and ...Kate were rushing to the kings room."odd" But yet again, I shrugged it off. I went back to my room to finish up some things, like ironing when the door was slammed open by a ROYEL gaurd. George sighed and said, "Is there anything I can help you guys with?" 

"George, you are being accused of poisoning the Kings food. Come with us NOW." 

It clicked, Kate had got out of the room to put poison in the food to frame me.

George followed the guards to the throne room, where there was Kate, and the king glaring at me.

King:George, as my personal servent of 2 years, how could you poison my food?

George: B-But I didn't, *I pointed to Kate* SHE did, I promise. 

King: How could you ever think that , Kate is the one who brought this to my attention before it was to late.

Kate stood there acting so innocent, it made George's blood boil.

King: As The King Of Light, I demote you to cleaning servent. Now, guards please escort him out of the castle for today.

"WHAT, NO! You can't be serious, that's the lowest ranking?! NO!

The guards were dragging George as he was flailing his arms and yelling and crying. When they got to the door, they said something to him, "I thought better of you" Then they thew him out, and yelled at him for what hes done. George curled into a ball and cried.

Then, someone started to pat back gently, comforting him.

Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed


	4. 4

George POV

I was thrown into the cold concrete, hitting my right shoulder. I was still crying, but I tried to stop so wouldn't give that monster of a King the reaction he wanted.Then I felt someone rubbing my back.The moment I felt somone touch my back I flinched, and almost immediately I whipped around to see a tall man, with a mask, a smiley mask. He was rubbing my back as if, he was comforting me almost. But, I couldn't trust him, I just can't. He might be just like... 

I pushed my thoughts aside and I smacked his hand away, "no..." I thought,  
I'm not trusting him. 

I stood up, and wiped my tears away, and started to walk home. I hoped that the man would get the message that I didnt want anything to do with him, but.. the man with the mask was still following me, he didn't get the message."What do you want" I said, it came out a little harsher than what I would've liked it to have been, but I was already angry about demotion. When I looked over to him, He looked surprised, or atleast his mouth did. Considering the mask

I waited for his answer. Then What he said next made my blood boil, He said that I looked like I needed help. "So basically, I looked weak." I said while glaring at him. "No, That's not what I meant" he said. I didn't care what he had to say,all I knew was that if I'm not home by 5:00 pm I will... Get beat.And guess what?! This Idiot made me late, it's already 6PM.

I turned to him and said one final time. "I think were done here." Then I slowly started to dragg my feet to my so called "home".

I hope you enjoyed   
:D


	5. 5

Dreams POV

"That"s not what I meant- I" stuttered dream. Dream mentality slapped himself. Why cant I do anything right." *sigh Dream watched as the smaller male walked away I'll just wait for him at the gate tomorrow, Yeah! That's what I'll do. Now I have to go home. Wait. "Arggg" Dream facepalmed himself or, his mask. I'm so stupid, I have to Know where he lives.

Dream started to walk in the direction of the way the servent went, down the side walk. Where did he go  
Ugh" Dream slumped his shoulders and sighed. "Forget this I'm going, .... home?  
Dream heard a scream, or a cry for help. Dream swiftly started to go towards the sound, the next thing he saw was the servent on the ground getting beat a man. Dream stayed out of sight, just watching.

George POV

Ugh, I'm late. And it's all because of smiley.   
I could care less if I'm late, honestly. But, my father beats me when I'm late, and the more late I am, the more I, get beat. And GUESS what, IM AN HOUR LATE. I'm so screwed, I just hope that he isnt drunk this time, because it's always worse when he is.

It took me a good 30 minutes to get home, mostly because I was hoping that he would forget about and I could mabye slip through the window, but, when I got to my home, He was standing on the porch, waiting for me, with a bottle in his left hand. Just my luck. 

I slowly started to approach the house, I swear I saw him smiling at the fact that I'm late. Please, somebody help me Before I even got to the door, he through the bottle at me, it collided with my head, slicing it open. I fell to the ground in pain. I tried to get up but, he, that man that I call my father kicked me back down. I screamed, but I immediately regretted. He smirked, he would beat me more if I screamed. He punched, kicked, and even spit on me. Then the last thing I saw was his foot ramming into my head, then it all went dark.

Daisies, the smell of daisies filled the air. I was in a field of daisies, My mother's favorite flower. I heard singing, the voice of an angel. I turned around and saw my mother singing in the field. I ran over and hugged her. Mom! How are you here? She just smiled and singing and hugging me. But, the song she was sing it was, the song, the song she sang me on that day, that fatal day. 

I just hugged and forgot about the song, and just appreciated the fact that I get to see my mother again. All of a sudden my mother let go of me, I felt the ground under me beginning to crumble. The daisies were gone, everything turned dead, just like my mother.

Then, my mother pushed my into the growing hole, I screamed, but it didnt come out. I couldn't speak, or make any noise. The sunny landscape became dead, and now fading away.

Everything was now dark, only me and my mother stood in this void. She said something to me, but I could make out what it was

" R#^ A#%_Y " 

I could understand what she was saying it was distorted. Then it started getting louder, and louder and LOUDER. I couldn't here my self think, my head was pounding.  
I couldn't hear any thing except for the distorted message.

"R#^ A#%_Y"  
"R#^ A#%_Y"  
"R#^ A#%_Y"

I slowly opened my eyes. I wasnt on the ground where I guess I passed out. 

I was in a bed.  
In a different house.  
and,  
Smiley was next to me.

Thank you for reading


	6. 6

Dreams POV

I was behind the corner listening to, what I think was the servent father. He was beating the servent. I knew that all I could do was just watch, or I preferred to listen. 

After about 30 minutes, I checked and the man was gone, he must of gone back inside the house. Then I saw the servent. He was sprawled on the concrete with a huge a gash in the side of his head. He was bruised badly all over, and he had a few cuts from the glass I think from the bottle.

I caught myself feeling, sorry? For the servent, but I slapped myself. "I'm only doing this because of the mission" I mumbled. I looked around. No one. I smirked. Couldn't I just kidnap him now?   
No, He has to trust me. The smirk fell as soon as it appeared.

I picked up the servent, he cradled in my arms

Cute

No, what am I thinking. I brushed it off.

I carried him to my temporary house, He was surprisingly light for his size. Once we got inside I carried him into my bedroom and set him down, carful not to hurt him considering all his injuries. 

I went to go get some medical supplies to help fix up his wounds. When I finally found the things that I needed, I Pulled a chair from the Kitchen and started to clean his wounds.

30 minutes later

I was done disinfecting the cuts, bow all I had to do was wrap them with bandages. I decided to start with his hands, because they were the worst, I could only imagine why. As I was bandaging his hand, he started to stir. I sighed, he was gonna be awake soon, I hope he doesn't freak out. 

The next thing I new, his brown eyes were staring right into mine. (Or mask)

:DD


	7. 7

The next thing I new his brown eyes were staring right into mine.

George POV

I found myself awake laying on this bed, I dont know where I am. If it wasn't for the pain throughout my whole body, I would get up and run as fast as I can. I looked at my hands, wincing at the pain in my head as I turned. My hand was bandaged?  
Wait.

I started to panic, someone found me, and I'm vulnerable in this state. 

Not again...

All I was doing was making it worse, the pain was getting unbearable the I moved.I ended up just laying back down and rethinking everything. Wait.  
My breath hitched

I'm late for work.

I was about to sigh in relief since my role was so respected, but then it all hit me like a brick, no a truck. I'm a cleaner, cleaner's need to be at work by 5 am, before the sun rises, but if I'm correct, the sun is high in the sky and its probably 10 or if I lucky earlier. I need this job, but I gonna get fired. How am I supposed to support myself and him. How?!

I layed back down, but then I heard footsteps. My blood ran cold. Someone's coming.

A tall man came in to room, then it hit me (again)

Smiley 

The next thing I new our eyes locked,I knew they did, even behind the mask.  
It felt like forever, but it was only a few seconds. The I opened my mouth to scream, but he was faster, he bolted towards me and covered my mouth, witch muffled the scream. I winced in pain, because of the pressure he was putting in my head and jaw. After what felt like forever he let go because I bit his hand. Heh, serves him right.

Dreams POV

I was coming back to the room, after getting more bandages to fix up the servent. To be honest, that servent is rude!  
Well, at least my plan is going accordingly. 

When I came into the room our eyes locked, the servent looked like he was in so much pain by the look in his eyes. I almost felt bad. 

Almost.

Then he was about to scream, but I sprinted to him and covered his mouth.   
If anyone heard him, it would be all over.  
His painful expression turned into him glaring at me. Then the little brat bit me! I immediately let go and was looking at my hand. "Hey! What was that for!" I yelled at him. He looked taken back at my sudden out burst. "Sorry" I heard him mumble.  
After an awkward silence I sat down next to him to start bandaging his arms. I swear I saw him blush, that just makes things all the more easier. 

Dream: So, uhm what happened with you and your dad?

I saw him tense up at the mention of his father.

George: None of your business.

I was taken back, he sure has an attitude.

Dream:Atleast can you tell me why you were thrown out of the castle? 

I bit my lip, I screwed up, he had tears in his eyes when I asked that.

Dream: Wait! No, don't cry, it's ok you don't have to answer. 

My comforting skills need some work

George: No, Its fine. It's the least I can do after you helped me. 

Dream: Ok, well what happened at the castle?

George: Well, I, uhm. Someone framed me.

Dream: Oh, did you get ...fired?

George: No, but NOW I AM, BECAUSE OF YOU.

I was startled by him yelling. 

Dream: Beacuse of me?

George: YES! BEACUSE OF YOU, IM HERE AND NOT AT WORK!

Dream: Its ok, calm down, we can find you another job.

He was full on sobbing now.

George: No! You dont understand. I have to have a job to support me and my father. I cant show my face now! What time is it even?!

Dream: 12 pm...

George: Now I'm for sure fired! I might as well not even go! 

He had his head in his hands crying.   
I hugged him, carful not to hurt him. The moment I hugged him, he hugged back. Sobbing into my chest. I blushed, I tried not to but, I just couldn't. After a good 30 minutes he stopped crying and fell asleep in my arms. I carefully put him on the bed and finished his bandages. After I left to let him sleep. 

This would be perfect but, I think I'm catching feelings for him.

:D


	8. Hi

Hi everyone. 

This story hit much more than I thought. 

I am originally from Wattpad. This story is the first book to a 3 book series. You can find the first two completed stories on Wattapd. @Troublesin

https://my.w.tt/kqM2O0G53bb

Thank you, I will try to post the whole story on here. But if you want to read it all then go to wattpad.

Thank you

:D


	9. Chapter 9

Dreams POV 

Dang it! I-I cant stand this. No matter how hard I try my feelings for the stupid servent just keep growing. For crying outloud I dont even know his name! I'll have to ask him it when he wakes up. I still have 5 months to kidnap him. What does the king even want with him? Well, I guess until then I have to get to know him, but theres one thing I'm scared of, that my feelings might grow for that stupid servent! And if that happens, I-I dont know if I could bring myself to give him away to the king if that happens. For now I think I need to just push this feelings down, very far down. 

Dream went to go check on the servent,  
Dreams heart dropped when he saw him, the servents' bruises had started to show, and his wounds and bandages just made him look worse. He looked like he was in so much pain. Just to top it all off he had dried tears on his face. It almost brought dream to tears. Dream slowly went over to the sleeping servent and sat next to him. Dream gave him a sad smile. He had brought his hand to the servents face, holding it.

Then, Dream snapped out of. He quickly pulled his hand away. He rushed out of the room. 

No... How could this happen, I'm falling hard. Ugh. This is bad, really bad. Wait mabye if I get to know him mabye I'll lose my feelings for him, or if I ignore him, or or or... Who am I kidding, all these things will just make me love him more. Ugh.  
Ill just change his bandages and worry about this later. 

Dream got up and went to the servents room, to his surprise he was awake.

Dream: Oh your awake. How are you, um feelings. 

Goerge Oh just dandy, except for the fact that, I lost my job, and beat to a plum, and taken to a stranger's house. Other than that I'm perfectly fine.

Dream felt stupid after the servent said that. He didnt say anything except for putting his head down. "Ugh, now your making me feel bad, nevermind what I said. And thank you for helping me." Said George. Dream looked up and smiled. " oh, uhm, may I ask, what is you name?" " Its Goerge, what about you? " Dream, my name is dream." Dreams heart fluttered when Goerge smiled at him. " Nice name, but I prefer smiley." Dream blushed at his new nickname. "Well uhm, is it ok if I re do your bandages?" Asked Dream. "Sure!" Said goerge with a smile. In reality, Dream had already changed them when he was asleep, but he wanted to spend more time Goerge.

Sorry it's short, but I hope you enjoyed! 

:))))


	10. Chapter 10

Dreams POV 

I woke up earlier than Goerge today, I guess I could make us something for breakfast. As I was cooking I got a call, I picked up my phone and answered.

"Hello?"

The king.

" Hello yes, this is the King. I need to know how long this is gonna take. I know I gave you 6 months."

"But sir, it's only been a month. I can speed It up if you need me to. But why do you need him so soon?"

"Yes yes I know, do you want me to send out a helper for when the time comes? It's ok if you dont want it, but it might speed this up ok?"

"I guess you can send one, but he will be doing the kidnapping, so the idiot still trusts me, correct?"

" Correct "

*End*

Dream sighed, How was he gonna do this.

Goerge POV 

I had just woken up, I was getting out of bed. Everything hurt, but I didnt want to look weak, especially intent of him. As I was turning the corner of the hallway leading to the kitchen, I stumbled back, almost falling. I regained my balance and learned onto the wall. I was about to yell for Dream when I heard talking. I new it was wrong to eavesdrop, but I just had to know what he was talking about. I leaned close enough to hear and I heard him talking to the man that I have been taught to fear since I was young.

The Dark King.

I knew something was wrong, anyone associated with that man is trouble. As I listened, it all started to piece together. He was sent to kidnap me, and It would've worked, I cant let it happen. Hes dangerous, and I'm weak. I know what to do, the moment I am strong enough I run, I need to run far far away, or I can gain his trust and turn him in. I'll have to think on that but I cant show any signs of it or he might turn me in now. 

When I heard the call end I acted like I fell. He immediately rushed over to help me. I couldn't help but blush. Really Gorege, I cant fall for him. Or mabye that can be a way out? He helped me to the couch. And we he sat down next to me, awfully close if you ask me, but I didnt mind, I actually liked it, and I hate it that I do. 

"Sooo goodmorning...?" I said to him, I'm nervous, no he might find out."Good morning. How did you sleep?" His stupid smile made me blush. But then I had to remind myself that he isnt here for me he just wants to kidnap me. "Well" the awkward silence was killing me. But bbn on the bright side he wasn't on to me. 

Yet.

He gh ot up to go finish breakfast I think.   
I let out a gasp I didnt now I was holding. I just sat there and thought about what just happened.

Dream POV 

Dang it! It's a little soon but it will work. I'm sorry George. I got up from the couch, leaving Goerge , MY Goerge. I knew that he heard me. And now I have to take him. Even if I dont, that bloody King will send another person and another until he gets what he wants.

I'm so sorry Goerge. 

I hope you enjoyed! :D


	11. Chapter 11

Goerge POV

Dream had brought me breakfast, it was really good to be honest but, I just couldn't shake the fact that he is from the other side, the dark side, and that he is trying to kidnap me! I thought about and I decided that tomorrow first thing I will leave, even if it means going back to that man I call my father. But, I'm weak. I cant even defend myself, and that's what I'm scared of. But I'm also scared of something else, I have, grown feelings for him, and I thought he liked me to but, it was was probably just an act to get me.to trust him, and It worked! I love him, and I hate it. Last time I loved someone it ended horribly. 

When I was done eating, Dream took my plate, and he started to change my bandages. It was strange, he didnt say anything to me at all. I started to worry, did he know that I knew? I just stayed silent, silently hoping that he didnt find out. He was gently wrapping my hand, I blushed, even though I didnt want to. When he was done, he cleaned up every thing, still not talking. I began to get scared, I was about to get up, struggling. He told me to sit back down, rather harshly. Now I was scared. 

He started to come towards me slowly, I was getting scared by the second. I couldn't run, nor hide. I was still injured. He got kept getting closer and closer, and I blushed, even if I didn't want to. I tried to push him away, but he grabbed my hand, both of them. It hurt, my cuts still hadn't healed. "Stop! It hurts!" I told him. He didnt, he only tightened his grip. Tears pricked in my eyes. He got close enough to my face, close enough to kiss me. Then I felt something cold against my neck. It was a knife. I only started to cry more. "Now Goerge, You know it's not polite to listen to other people's conversations?" Dream said to me in a tone that I have never heard him use with me before. "Please! I'm sorry! I won't tell anyone I swear!" I pleaded to him, he didnt seem fazed. 

"I'm sorry Goerge, but you know to much. I have no choice but to take you. I'm sorry."  
"No! Please stop" I was now sobbing. I knew what happened to people who went to the king, they Never come back. Never.  
How could he do this to me? And yet, I still love him! 

Dream tied my hand together, not caring if it seared through my cuts. I cried. I cried because I felt betrayed, because it hurt, and because I was never coming back.   
He picked me up, bridal style. I was struggling to get away, but even if I did what would I do?Before he picked me up I managed to grab the only thing left of my mother, her sunglasses. I had to have them, they were all I have left her.

He took me to the car outside of the house, he basically threw me in the car. Pain roaring through my body. I couldn't believe that he is doing this to me. I... I thought he loved me. He acted like it! But It it was all an act. 

Someone I hadn't seen before got in the car with me, he told me take a pill. Coarse I refused. He looked irritated. Then he told me that we had to do it the "hard" way. What was that? Before I knew it he hit on the back of the head, and my world faded to black. The last thing I remember was Dream saying,

"I'm sorry George, I love you.

I hope you enjoyed!  
:DDDD


	12. Chapter 12

All Goerge could see was black. Black. He stood up, his wounds were gone. He blinked in surprise. Wait. Goerge had been here before. Before he could think twice the ground below him gave out. He fell in the floor. The black void he was in turned blue? He landed in a sunny field. Again? When he got up from the grass he brushed himself off and looked around. There in the distance stood his mother. Goerge immediately started to run towards her, but... it seemed as if she was getting farther away the more Goerge ran closer. But Geroge kept running, he had to see his mother once more. 

"Oh my little Goergey, I love you so much." The women cradled Goerge in her arms. They were in a sunny field.So peaceful. They could stay there forever. Just Goerge, and his mother. Then in the distance, you could here the door slam. Goerge didnt seem to mind but, the mother knew exactly what and who it was. She sighed, a single tear running down her cheek. "Goerge, listen to me." "Yes mommy?" " You know I love you very much?" "Mhm" " I want you to never forget that." His mother took off her sunglasses, they were favorite, she wore them everywhere. "I want you to have these Goerge, Please, remember me by this." "Huh" goerge tilted his head in confusion. What does she mean by "remember me by?" Then his mother hugged him, the hardest she had ever hugged him. Goerge hugged back. His mother had tears in her eyes. Then they heard they chuck of a rifle. Goerges eyes widened. His father had a rifle, he was drunk again. "I'm so tired of you woman." He father said as he pointed the rifle at his wife. "Goerge run! Run as far as you can!" His mother shouted. Goerge couldn't leave his mother, but he had to or he would be next. Goerge started running, he looked back. Bang. "MOMMY!" Goerge couldn't leave her. He ran to her. She was holding on barely. Goerge hugged his dying mother. She said her last words to him, "I love you Goerge." Then she fell limp in George's arms. George was crying so hard. Only 10 and had to witness his mother's death, but his own father. "Should've ran boy." His father said as he yanked away from her. George was crying and screaming as his father dragged him back to the home. George to this day agrees with his father's words, he should've ran.

All those painful memories came packed to George. A tear ran down his cheek. He was now 20. The ground under him crumbled once again. This time he was met with the face of his mother. He almost cried. She stood there smiling at him, like she did al those years ago. The she spoke. 

" Tr#%t *$m I%# y$u& o%l# w%y o&t "

(Hehehe, another one for you guys to solve.)

George couldn't under stand the distorted words. Then the void he was in slowly started to disappear. Then *pop* he opened his eyes. He could feel the pain al through out his body. The room was dark. Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could see that his hands were chained to the wall, witch hurt so much because of his cuts. And it seemed like he was in a cell of some sort. George couldn't help but cry. He was never getting out. And he felt betrayed by his love. He hadn't loved in so long, and it was for this reason. He was crying, his tears fell onto the cold stone floor. Then he felt a warm body against his. He opened his eyes and saw Dream, he was hugging him. This just made George cry more. Dream had undid the chains on his hands. George fell into his arms sobbing. Dream hugged him and comforted him. "Its ok, dont cry. I'll get you out of here. We'll both get out of here." These words were his only source of hope. But George didn't know if he should trust him or not. He knew it was his only choice so he slowly nodded yes. Then the next thing he new he felt a pair of lips on his. 

I hope you enjoyed! :DDD


	13. Chapter 13

Goerge POV 

I felt a pair of lips on mine.

Dream is kissing me

Why?

I thought it was all an act?

Right?

Before I could kiss back he pulled away, I already missed the warmth of him. He looked stunned, or shocked. Mabye because I didnt kiss back. I messed up again didn't I. "I-I am sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Dream said. He looked like he was the verge of tears. "I...." is all I could say. What am I suppose to say, the guy litterly kidnapped me! I don't even know If I trust him anymore. 

"Dream, I-" before I could finish we heard footsteps, It could be anyone, even the King. Dream's face immediately drained its color. I knew that something bad was gonna happen. He quickly grabbed my hands, roughly. I yelped in pain. He didn't say sorry which shocked me. Does he even love me?He, still with a strong grip on my wrists put them back in the chains. I pleaded for him to stop, because it hurt. Tears were in my eyes. New ones. He still didn't say anything, when he was done he grabbed my face, gently this time. "George, act like your still unconscious. Ok?" I looked at him in disbelief. Does he really expect me to listen to him?

Yes

But will I?

No

The person who walked into the room was wearing a red cloak, royalty. The King. I new he was the king. He looked like he was enjoying every second of this. Dream escorted him into the cell. Some "lover" the king raised an eyebrow when he saw me. All I did was stare back. "Dream." The king said in a voice that wouldn't make anyone think twice about answering."Y-Yes sir?" After Dream showed that mlm kind of fear, I realized why he told me to act asleep. It was to late now. 

"So tell me Dream. Why did you tell me the rat was still alsleep?" Me, rat? What is that soppose to mean? "I-I'm not lieing sir. He was asleep, but I guess he woke up." Dream looked so scared. I felt bad for him. I wish we both could just leave. But, I still cant trust him yet, or forgive him. Not until I get answers. I still wonder why did he- *slap* The king had slapped me. "When I talk to you rat, I expect you to listen." I must've spaced out when he was talking to me. I couldn't help but cry. Mostly because it hurt, and because Dream wasn't doing anything to stop him from hurting me. 

"Since you awake, I can test a few things on you. "

Test?

What does he mean "test." 

Is this why dream was sent to get a servent?

I was shocked. Dream looked almost as shocked as I was. "Wait-" Dream tried to talk to the king, but he was cut off by him. "Shut it or you'll be next." The king warned him. I looked at king with pleading eyes. "Help me Dream!" I shouted. The king just smirked. "Oh? Didnt dream tell you? I was confused. What didn't Dream tell me, or actually, what didnt I find out? "I'm guessing no, considering the look on your face." The king said with a smirk. Was it really that obvious. I don't think I'm ready for what he is gonna say. "What..." I said with caution. One wrong move, and I could be killed right here. " Well, I sent Little Dream over there, my top assassin to kidnap a servent. And I made sure for him to act like he cared about you, so you wouldn't struggle. Your a smart one, you figured him out but, you still care about him. Pathetic rat" my eyes were wide, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I realized I was crying, I tried not to but I couldn't. I still love him. Was everything an act? I still remember what he told me about getting out, and he kissed me. Was thta an act? I dont know. Does he even love me? 

I was so lost in thought, thta I didnt notice thta the king had already left, satisfied. I had my head down softly sobbing. I felt a soft hand touch my cheek. I flinched at the touch. I knew who it was, I couldn't face him. Not after what I had just learned. "Hey..." Dream spoke to me. Just hearing his voice mlm made me sob harder. "What! What do you want!" I yelled at him through my tears. He knew that I was angry with him. "George, I'm gonna tell you everything ok?" He still spoke to me in a soft voice despite everything. The thing I hate the most is that I didn't refuse the touch of his hand, or the kiss. And it's all because I still love him, even after everything. "Dream?" I said in a low voice. "Yes love?"

"Was it all an act?"

Thank you for reading!

Sorry.

:DDD


	14. Chapter 14

"Was it all an act?"

Goerges POV

"W-what" is all Dream said. It just made even sadder, and feel more betrayed. So I said it again. "I said, was it all an act!" It came out laced with venom, it even surprised me. "Goerge... If you mean the kiss, then no it wasn't." Is he still gonna act stupid?! "Don't act dumb with me! I mean everything, since the beginning! Explain to me what was an act and what wasn't! Please..." I said to him, tearing up towards the end. He looked hesitant, which made me even more angry. The he sighed. "Goerge, I will tell you everything. Just let undo these for now, until the king comes back, we should have 30 to 40 minute before then." He told me it in a soft tone. I decided to trust him on this, only this for now. 

Dream leaned over me to undo the chains, he slowly and carefully removed my hands, which were raw from injures prior, and from the chains. I could see the pain in his eyes, when he saw my wrists. I brought my hands down, and looked at them, they looked infected. I gulped. "Oh Goerge..."I felt a little better, but still not at all close to fine. 

"Before I tell you I'm gonna wrap your hands ok?" I nodded. Eager to have my hands fixed up. "Goerge?" Dream asked me . "What." It came out harsher than I thought, but he deserved it. "I-I'll tell you now ok? "Ok..?" I responded. He better have a good dahm explanation for all of this. "Well, as you heard from the king, I am an assassin, the top one. And the king sent me to kidnap a servent, and I found you. But he wanted me to have the target trust me." My face probably had hurt written all over it, I was crying harder now. I looked away I couldn't face him, not now. Then I felt him cup my jaw, and he gently turned my face towards his. It bothered me that I couldn't see his actual face. "Goerge, I can stop now if you-" "No!" I interrupted him. I have to know. I have to know if he, if he, if he actually loves me. "Ok, but there was one problem with the mission. I... I fell in love with you." My heart fluttered, I blushed even through I needed to act serious. "I tried to deny it but it kept coming back, and that's why I, um kissed you. But, if I could, I would've left the kingdom of dark and stayed with you and never of told you about this, because this is the last thing I wanted to happen to you." I smiled at him, he really did love me, but.. it will still take some time to really trust him. "But the only reason I didn't do that is because, there was another assassin, watching. He was the one who, helped me kidnap you." I remember him. He was the one who knocked me out. "The reason I was mean to you was because, if he saw me do anything else, he would kill you on the spot, because you knew too much." I undersrand now. I think now, I can trust him. 

When Dream finished, I did something that I have always wanted to do. I shoved his mask off and kissed him. And he kissed back. It felt like heaven. I wish this moment lasted forever. When I pulled away, I saw a beautiful face. Blond hair, freckles, and those green eyes. I could get lost in them. I smiled and hugged him. He hugged back. We stayed like that for a while. When we parted, he was now gonna start attending to my wounds. "This is gonna hurt a little." He said. Before I could saw anything I felt the sting of disinfectant being poured onto both of my wrists. Before I could scream, Dream had put his lips on mine to muffle the scream. When I stopped screaming, there were tears in my eyes drom the pain, but I knew that he had to do it. 

After that he bandaged my wrists and set them down. "Goerge?" He asked me in asoft tone. " I know that you know that Dream isn't my real name, right?" I nodded. "Well my real name is actually Clay." I was happy, he finally told me his name, and even took off his mask, or I did, but thta doesn't matter! "Thats a nice name, but why did you cover up your face and use a fake name?" I asked him. "Oh, it so no one can recognize me. For assassion reasons." The assassion part still terrifies me. "Goerge, I will never hurt you again, ok?" "Ok" "so Goerge, will you be my boyfriend?" "Yes!" I was cying again, but this time, it was happy tears. I fell into his strong arms, still weak and in so much danger, yet feeling so safe with him.

??? POV

Oooo

Dreamy has a boyfriend, and its that rat. 

The king will love this.

I hope you enjoyed!  
:DDD


	15. Chapter 15

*This chapter has homophobic comments, no one is meant to get offended in any way. *

????? POV 

So, Dreamy has a boyfriend now, what a g*y freak. Both of them. I thought better of him. Well, on the bright side. The king will love this! And mabye, I can pay a little visit to Georgy to! Heh.

On my way to the kings room, I saw Deamy just waking up. I smirked. Oh, he doesn't know what's in store for him. "Whats up Dreamy?" I said to him in a sly voice. He jumped. He probably woke up so early to go visit that rat. "Oh Sapnap, you scared me." Pathetic. "Oh my bad. I was wondering Dreamy?" "Dont call me that please, Sapnap." I was surprised. He always lets me call him that. I guess its that boyfriend of his, thats why. "Why~? Its not like you have a Girlfriend. Right?" He looked hesitant on his answer. I got him. I had to say Girlfriend, or he would know that I knew. "Just, nevermind. What did you want to ask me again?" Finally. "Well I was wondering, the King had a few things ready that he wanted tested, on the rat. I have them, we need to record the results."

His face was priceless! How was he gonna get out of this one. And after Ill tell the King about thier little relationship. It will be so funny. "How about I just go?" Is he serious. "No, the king insisted that I do it, myself. I just wanted to know if you wanted to tag along. " he still hasn't said anything. Mabye I'll go a bit farther. "And mabye after, we can torture him! Fun right~?" Hah! He was still speechless. "No! I-I mean no, the King wants him in the condition the potions put him in." Sadly he's right, but that wont stop my fun. 

"Ok, well we better go tests these right?" I told him. Oh how I hope this all goes so well. On the way to that rat's cell, it was silent. Dream didn't say a word. I was fine with it, it just gave me more time to plan. So my plan was to give the potions to Dream after I leave the room, and record what ever he does next. Because the king, loves proof of my claims. This is gonna be good.

Goerges POV

After last night with Dream. I felt so much better. I have a chance No, We have a chance to get out of here. He told me he would visit me by dawn. It was already past that. I started to wonder, where is he? Then I heard footsteps. I didnt know if it was Dream or not so I acted like I was still asleep. I couldn't see who came into the room but I could hear 2 people. "Oh so he's still alseep~? I guess I could wake him up!" What. Before I could do anything, that man who said it kicked me in the face. I immediately opened my eyes, and being me. I cried. The cuts on my face hadn't healed yet. So it hurt so bad. "Ow!" I yelped. When I looked around I saw Dream with him, he looked as shocked as me. 

I knew that Dream couldn't do anything, because if they found out about our relationship, were both dead. "Finally your awake! So tell me are you ready?" Ready? Ready for what? "For what...?" I responded timidity. He smirked and pulled something out of his bag, a potion. My eyes widened. I recognized him! He was that man in the back of the car when, Dream kidnapped me... I looked at Dream, he looked just as worried as I was, but not near as scared. "Sapnap! What are you doing?!" Dream looked like he was trying to get Sapnap, I presume to not give me the liquid.

"Oh Dreamy, Im just doing what the King wanted me to~ " Thats what that bloody king meant! He thinks I some kind of lab rat!. Oh no, this is bad. Sapnap looks down at me. I probably looked scared, I was never good at hiding my emotions. 

He knelt down in front of me and wirled the potion around. He was teasing me. "Dream! Help me please!" I cried, I was now crying. I yelled for even though I know that he can't do anything to help me. Dream just looked at me with eyes full of sorrow. I lookes back with eyes full of fear. 

"Dreamy can't do anything to help you now rat." Him saying that, and me knowing its true, just made me cry harder. "Now Georgey. Are you gonna do this the hard way? Or the easy way?" I wasn't going to drink that thing, not ever. I just turned my head the other way. 

"I guess you want the hard way then!" He grabbed my face roughly, it stung when he touched the spot where he had kicked me before. He forcefully pulled my face to meet his. He was kneeling infront of me smirking. He opened the potion, I dont know what it was, but it had to be something bad. "Open your mouth." He said, course I wasn't going to listen. Then he removed his hand from my face and started to choke me. Which forced me to open my mouth. He poured the liquid in and forced me to swallow. 

I gagged myself to try to get it to come back up, but it didn't work. It tasted horrible. "There! Now Goergy was that so hard? Well you better get used to it!" I was sobbing harder now. He left after that. As soon as he left Dream ran to me and hugged me. "Its gonna be ok. We'll get out of here. " 

Sapnap's POV

Well that didnt go to plan. Bummer. But at least I got the potion in him. And look on the bright side. 

I have photos of them hugging. 

I hope you enjoyed! Have a good day wherever you are!

:DDD


	16. Chapter 16

Goerge POV

After he left, Dream came and hugged me. He told me me it was gonna be ok. That were going to get out of here. But, My hopes on that are dieing. Dream let go of me for a moment and stood up. "Clay? What are you doing?" I know I call him Dream infront of Sapnap, but I think Im gonna call him Clay for now on, but only when Its just us. "Taking off your chains." Oh, thats why. After he got my hands out I looked at them. They looked better, but they still were injured pretty bad.

Dream redid my bandages. After he was done I fell into him, not willingly. My stomach hurt so bad. I felt like I was gonna throw up. My head was pounding. I looked up at him."C-Clay?" I need to tell him what is happening. "Yes Goerge?" He responded in the sweetest voice. It made me blush. "I-I don't feel so good. My head and stomach hurt really bad, and I feel like I'm going to throw up." He looked worried. "I know whats wrong." He does? How? "I think its the potion. The King didn't know what it does, so he tested on you..." he looked away when he said it. He probably felt guilty because he couldn't have of done anything.

I reached up, with my good arm and held his face. "Hey.... its not your fault. You couldn't have done anything." He looked at me and smiled. It looked like he felt better, but I'm not. He leaned down and we kissed. When he kissed me it felt like we were happy, not stuck in this place. When we broke apart, I felt it coming up. 

*Nausea/gross seen 

I rolled of of clay and onto all fours. I threw up, all over the floor. I thought it would once, but it kept going. My throat felt raw, my head pounded, and my stomach churned. I felt clay wrap his arm under me to support me. He gently pated my back. I kept throwing up. Bow that I think about I think that the potion was a nausea potion. I opened my eyes and saw the disgusting puddle infront of me. It smelled horrible! I thought I was done, when I thrw up one more time, but this time blood came up.

It was a lot of it to, not just a little, a lot. When I was finally done, Dream cleaned up everything while I just layed on the floor. "Are you ok Goerge?" He asked. Do I look ok?"No not really..." he hugged me.

*Bad seen over. :D

I saw Clay getting out a notepad, he was wroting one it. But why? "Whats that?" I asked him. "Oh. The king wants me to record what happened." I was schocked. Why? Is he betraying me? Again? "I'm sorry Goerge, its either I do it, or... Sapnap does. " Oh thats why. "I guess thats ok..." I didnt want Clay to go but he had to."I promise we'll get out of here." He said as he was putting my hands back in the chains. Before he left he kissed me on the forehead. As he left he waved. I just smiled back. At the moment where we waved and I smiled, I swear I saw a flash of light in the corner of my eye, and I might have also heard a click. 

Sapnap's Pov

Heh, more evidence on those losers.

You know what? Tomorrow I'm going to go torture that rat. It will be so fun.

I hope you enjoyed!

:DDD


	17. Chapter 17

Goerge POV

I was running in a field, escaping something. I dont know what, but I knew I had to keep running. Then I fell on my side. The ground was shaking. Everything was shaking. The shaking got bigger and bigger. Then I opened my eyes to Clay shaking me awake. 

"Clay?" I said in a groggy voice. I had just woken up. I looked out of the little crack in cell, it was pitch black. Why was he waking me up at this time?"Goerge we have to go." I was happy, I'm getting out of here! He undid my chains, and carefully pulled my hands down. They looked better, but still they were injured. 

I haven't been up since I got here, and my legs were still injured. So I couldn't walk on my own. Clay picked me up bridal-style, I swung my arm around his neck for extra support. He opened the door and cheked for anyone. "Clay where are we going?" I asked him in a hushed whisper. "The exit." He was carrying me for 5 minutes, just turning and going difderent ways. 

"How much lon-" he put his hand on my mouth to silence me. I was surprised, but I didn't struggle. He stood still, it was absolutely silent. I was scared now. He moved his hand now. I saw something behind him, a person. Before I could scream the person hit Clay on the head, knocking him to the floor. When he fell he let go of me. I tumbled to the ground. "CLAY!" I screamed. He didnt show any sign of consciousness. When the person came into the light, it was Sapnap. "Please! Dont hurt me or Clay!" He just smirked.

He grabbed me by my shirt collar and lifted me up. When he did the glasses on my head fell onto my eyes. He grabbed them, and ripped them away from me. "NO!" I yelled. He crushed them so single handedly. I started to cry. He dropped me to the floor. I started to crawl away, then he grabbed my hair and pulled me back. He lifted me up again. He looked me in the eyes just smirking. I looked over at Clay. He was still unconscious. Then Sapnap slapped me. "Look at me!" He snarled at me. I was still crying. Then I felt a sharp pain in my side.

I slowly looked down. He had stabbed me in my side. My vision slowly faded. He let bnb me go. I fell onto the ground, back first. I just layed there and closed my eyes. 

Sapnap's POV 

One down, one more to go. I looked at Goerge, pathetic. He passed out after one stab. Usually they pass out later, you know mabye after 10. I looked over at Dream. He was still under. Well, I already told the king about it all. He told me to put the rat back in the cell, and bring clay back to his room, and he'll talk to Dream in the morning. 

I picked up Dream and threw him over my shoulder. I carried him back to his room.I still cant believe he showed that rat his face and told him his name, and not ME. I am his bestfriend for crying out loud. When I got back to the hallway where Goerge was, he was gone.

Thank you for reading!

I hope you enjoyed!

:DD


	18. Chapter 18

Darkness envelops my vision. 

Goerges POV 

I open my eyes, I'm laying the floor. I'm in the void again. I try to get up but it's not working. I barely manage to turn my head. When I do I see a pair of feet. I look up to see what the figure is. Its my mother again... 

She just stands there, she is smiling at me like she did once so long ago. Then I hear a ringing. Its quiet at first, then it's starts to get louder and louder. Its starting to hurt my head. I pull my arms up to my head, its pounding. Its so loud. Then I... open my eyes.

I blink. I'm not in the void anymore. My head hurts. Its dark, im in a hallway. What am I doing here? Then I remember. I look over, Clay is gone. 

If Clay is gone, then that means....Sapnap is coming back! I quickly try to get up, but I just fall. My legs aren't healed yet. I crawl to the wall and stand up against it. 

I stagger through the halls, walking blindly. I have no idea where I am going. I hear footsteps in the hall next to me. I panic. I have no where to go. I open the nearest door and I go in. I quickly close the door. 

I turn around to see where I am. It looks like a bedroom. I gasp, my blood ran cold. This isn't any old bedroom, its the Kings room. The king was still asleep in his bed. I tried to open the door but it wouldn't open. It's locked.

It looks like it needs a key. Then I remember, doesn't he make potions? Mabye I can get out of here if I can find the right one. I know its bad but, its my only way.

I walk towards the back door, I can only assume that its the one that has all thw potions. When I get there I jiggle the knob, it opens. My eyes light up. The room is full of potios, thier all labled. I turn back, the King looks still fast alseep. 

I enter the room, I pick up one of the boxes and put it between the door and the wall so I don't get locked in. In the corner I see a spare bag. Perfect. I pick it up. I see a healing potion. I pick it up. Its a glistening pink. I quickly chug it down, it taste horrible but it works! I can feel the pain in me seep away. I feel so much stronger. As I was putting potions in the bag, I see a sign on the wall. "Techno's Potions" is that the kings name? And what is he, like 10? I grabb a few more golden apples and healing potion, there all mostly for Clay. I know that he is hurt somewhere. 

I leave the room, and go into the main room. I see a key on a desk. I grab it, it must be the one for the door. I put the key in and turn it. I hear a click. It opened! Before I open the door, something catches my eye. I look back and see a glistening blue sword. It looks as if it's made of diamonds. I grab it swiftly and put it on my back. 

I leave the room and look back and forth. No one I sprint out of the room and down one of the halls. No one is in sight. I see a door to the outside.I am so tempted to just run and never look back, but I cant leave Clay. I just stand there thinking. Where even is Clay?

Then I feel someone feom behind me put thier hand on my mouth. They have a cloth of some sort. I quickly whip around and push them off. I wipe my mouth to get rid of the residue of what ever was on that cloth. I look to see who it was, its Sapnap. I quickly draw my sword. He does the same. "Now Goerge, Do you want to do this the hard way or the easy way?" I clenched my teeth. I tightened my grip on the sword. "I guess we'll have to do it the hard way" I sneered at him.

"Wait, is that the Kings sword?" He said. I just smirked. I tried to look tough, even though I was so scared. I charged at him and managed to cut his cheek. He lunged at me and cut my arm, I hissed at the pain. We fought back and forth, it didn't help that it was still dark out. He somehow knocked the sword out of my hand. He held his sword to my neck, caging me between me and his arms. I couldn't move or he would slice my throat. 

I felt a sharp pain in my thigh. I looked down and saw that he had stabbed me in my leg. He let me go and I fell to the ground. Whimpering, I tried to crawl away but he just pulled me back. "Mhmmm, This feels so familiar~" I started to cry. He pushed down on where he stabbed me with his shoe. 

I just layed there crying. "I wonder what Dream would think if he were here." What does he mean by that. He knelt down infront of me and pulled me up to his face and he kissed me. I tried to push him away, but he just held me harder. I started to sob. He let go of me and threw me to the ground. I was sobbing now. "C-clay" I whimpered out. Then I felt myself being picked up. Sapnap picked me up and put me over his shoulder. I threw my hands around hitting him screaming. Then I screamed, for a different reason. He stabbed me again in a different spot. I just sobbed. 

He carried me to my cell. He threw me on the ground. I just cried more. I curled into a ball, sobbing. He picked me up again, and thrw my fragile body against the wall. I cried even more. He put my hands in the chains, it hurt so much. He stood up and left. I just sat there crying. I want Clay.....

Thank you for reading!   
I hope you enjoyed!


	19. Chapter 19

Dream's POV 

I open my eyes to the brights light around me. My head is pounding, I groan. I sit up, Im in my room. What happene- GEORGE! I remember everything now. Where is george?! I immediately get up, I stumble. How long was I out? I run to the door and jiggle the knob. Its locked.I start to panic. I atart to yell, "LET ME OUT! " no response. I grit my teeth, my worries turn into anger. I start to pound on the door. It wont budge.

I keep pounding on the dor until my knuckles start to bleed. I stop and sit down on the bed to think. "How did I even pass out?" I mumble. Before I can even think about it I here a voice behind me. "You done?" A immediately tun my head, my golden hair falling slightly over my eyes. My eyes light up. Its Sapnap! He can help me. "Sapnap! Your here to get me out right?" I run over to him. Hes been my bestfriend for years. 

He pushes me away and smirks. " heh, Pathetic. Im not here to help you. Who do you think knocked you out?" My eyes widened. "Y-you " I begin to stutter out. I feel betrayed. A sigle tear falls down my face. I push all those feelings down and ask the most important question. "What did you do to George."I say, cold and flat. He just smirks.

"Oh~ well All I can say is that he didn't get far, but he's back in his cell." My mouth slightly opens in shock. My eyes widened. I clench my fists.I have seen how Sapnap treats the prisoners, and if he knew that I loved him he would hurt him more. "I said, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" I scream at him losing my temper. His grin just widens.

"What would be the fun in that Dreamy~ " I just get even more angry when he says that. He starts to walk away out the door. He is fully turned around now. He turns his head back, "Oh and by the way, the King wants you." my breath hitched. He turned around and closed the door. I don't know what will happen, but all that I do know is that the king doesn't like to wait. 

I walk to the throne room, just hoping that Geirge is ok. "Its ok we'll get out soon." I whisper to myself. I slowly open the door to the throne room. There is the king himself. Sitting crosslegged with a smirk. I gulp. " Y-you wanted to see me my King?" I say carfully. "Yes Dream. Sapnap told me all about last night. And let me say I am very disappointed in you. " I was kneeling before him. I heard him get up. "And I have already decided you punishment." I could tell he was smirking. I mentally prepared my self for pain, but it never came. 

"Guards get him" I heard the king say. I immediately shot up. "W-what " I sputter out. The gaurds walked to me and grabbed me roughly. They were holding my arms so I could run. I didn't struggle, or the punishment would be worse. Besides its pointless to struggle against them, thier even more skilled that I am. They were walking towards the dungeon. Then it hit me. I gasped. The king must of heard it. "Yes Dream" is all he said. I knew, this has something to do with George. 

We finally got down to the cells, there were hundreds. They started walking towards George's cell, number 42. Tears were already welling in my eyes. I dont think I was gonna be hurt physically, but emotionally. 

When we got to the cell, I sow my love on the ground in his chains sleeping. I saw a crusted over wound pn his thigh and a gash on his arm. Along with a few cuts. It made my hearts hurt to see him hurt. I started to get angry when I saw Sapnap already in the cell, he was standing there with his signature smirk. One gaurd, much bigger that me took me to the corner of the room and restrained me from moving. I tried but to no avail. 

-WARNING, WHAT IS NEXT MIGHT BE TRIGGERING TO SOME READERS. IT IS VIOLENCE. Thank you.

Sapnap knelt down infront of George and slapped him. I started to yell but no one listened. Sapnap stood up and walked towards me. He took off the bandanna that he always wore and tied it around my mouth. It muffled my yelling. "There, now you can finally shut up." He went back over to George, who was still asleep. He just smirked. Then Sapnap took out his diamond sword. My eyes widened. He swung it once at George, slicing his chest. Just making it bleed a little, thankfully. 

George's eyes opened immediately. He looked up and saw Sapnap, I could see how scared he was. Then he looked over at me and tears formed in his eyes. Sapnap noticed this and just smirked. Sapnap knelt down infront of George, making him just curl against the wall. Then Sapnap grabbed his chin and kissed him. I started to kick and scream. I saw George, he was sabbing hard. Sapnap finally let go and stood back up. "C-Clay help me!" George whimpered to out. I just stood there crying. 

Sapnap then undid the chains and picked up George by the neck holding him up, choking him. He choked him until his lips turned blue. Then he dropped George, he was gasping for air. Then Sapnap drew his sword again. He started to skash at George. His screams filled the room I shut my eyes just wishing for this all to be a dream. Then the yelling stopped, I shot open my eyes to see George unconscious, I hope. I was choking on my sobbs. The gaurds let me go and everone walked out and legt me and George in the room. I heard a click from the cell door. But I could care less.

I cradled his fragile body in my lap. I wiped away his tears. I checked his pulse, it was slow but he was alive! I just layed there with him whispering loving things to him. After A few minutes I rememered something from when I was young.I wiped my tears away and stood up. Those peope are to stupid. I have been in this castle for years, I know a way out I think.

I checked my pockets and I still had the key! I walked of to the corner of the room and stuck to key in a small hole, the door opened. It was about 2 feet wide and tall. It is a tunnel to the back of the castle That me and Sapnap... used to use when we were young. I pick up George carefully and took him into the tunnel. I layed him down in the tunnel for a moment. I then took out the key from the outside and closed the door, which made everything pitch black, the only light was at the end of the tunnel. I carefully carried George and sprinted down the tunnel. 

When I got to the end I stepped out side and smiled for the first time in a while. 

Were free. 

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed.   
Im sorry if it was a little voilent, but I promise the next chapter will be lighter.  
:DDDD


	20. Chapter 20

Dream's POV 

I step outside and I smile. My smile shines brighter than the sun. This time its a real smile. I look down at George, my smile immediately fading. He is hurt, bad. I need to get to town and get him help. 

I start to run, I don't know where im going but I have to get away from the castle. I keep running until I hear chatter. I look and it's the square! I run into the town square and yell for a medic, anyone. Some people turn away with a sigh, and some just panic knowing that they can't do anything. I look down at my love. He's hurt and traumatized, and it's all my fault. 

A single tear rolles down my face, as I look at George, he lay limp in my arms. He needs medical attention. I stand there till I hear a voice. "Come! I can help you!" I follow the voice to reveal a taller male, green eyes, glasses, and a red and black hoodie. I folow him, he looks smart. He leads me to a building that looks like a clinic. 

"What happened to him?" The male asks me. I open my mouth just to close it again. He raises an eyebrow at me. I can't tell him, I don't trust him. Besides, once the king relises that were gone, he'll put up a bounty for us. I just make up the most bland excuse. "Uh, he fell out of a tree."I respond. He doesn'n look like he believes me but he doesn't question it."Sir, can you please step out for a moment." I hesitate, but I listen to him because he is the only hope for George. "Fine" I respond irritated. I step out of the clinic. I cross my arms and lean on the wall, just to think. 

I then hear a voice. "Dream?" I open my eyes to reveal one of the younger assassins in training. I panic. I don't show any sign of it. "What." I respond. He looks taken back by how cold I sound, but I could care less. "The king wants to see you. He sent me to look for you and the rat." My blood started to boil. He cam say anything about me but never about George, he's to kind for that. "And?" I say, even more irritated. The amaller male looks around, then goes to my ear to whisper something. "Dream, its ok. I know you have george, and I wont tell ok? But that isn't the problem. The problem is Sapnap." He pulled back and smuled at me, and he walked into the clinic. "W-what" I say under my breath. The thing is he's right. Sapnap won't stop untill he finds me and George. And when he does, it won't be pretty. 

I go into the clinic, to say thank you to the smaller male. I see the doctor that was helping George behind the desk giggling. While the trainee is sitting on the desk flirting with him I presume. I roll my eyes. I walk over to them. "Thanks for helping me, both of you." The taller male speaks. "Oh! That's no problem, its my job! And by the way, your friend will be waking up soon." I nod. The smaller boy nods with a smile. "Also, My names Bad, and this is Skeppy." Fake names I see. But I don't really care. "Dream" Is all I say. I walk into the room George was in.

I run to his side, I look at his frail body. He looks even worse than when we came here. A tear rolles down my face, their happy tears. I smile, knowing that love finally safe. Before I relises it more tears are pouring down my face. I try to wipe them away but they keep coming. As I try to wipe them away I hear a voice. Not any voice, His voice. I open my eyes to see goerge smiling at me. His smile lights my whole world

I immediately go to hug him. He hugs back. "How did you get us out?" He says in a voice at the verge of tears. I got on the bed and just layed there with him. He crying into my chest I hugging him. Stroking his hair. We layed there till we both fell asleep. 

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed!  
have a good day!  
:DDD


	21. Chapter 21

This story has come to an end, but there is a second and third book. They will be published onthis site soon. Thank you for reading this book.   
:>


End file.
